


red (the color of memories)

by iamalystark



Series: My shitty marvel poetry [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Poetry, Depressed Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: red was bold, standing out against pale, shaky hands.





	red (the color of memories)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's terrible but whatever read my terrible poetry

red was a fascinating color.

it was the color of roses, pretty and soft.

it was the color of blood, warm and coppery.

it was the color of armor shining on a billionaire's suit, and of the spandex on a child vigilante.

red was seen most often by the boy in spandex, whether it be from blood or roses or armor; it was common.

he saw it in the streaks that were slashed across his arms, and in between his fingers when he failed to save a life.

he saw it in the sky when the sun was setting low, and he saw it when he closed his eyes, his father on his mind.

red was a common color but it was different for him.

red was the color of life and the color of death.

red was bold, standing out against pale shaking hands.

red was blotchy, showing the fatigue in tired eyes.

red was his heart, red was his father. and red was gone.


End file.
